How to play
The Port. (Main Screen) After logging in, this is the first screen where you can check your flagship. See your remaining resources, your level and experience, as well as keeping you aware of quest progress. The Admiral At the upper-leftmost corner of the screen shows the status of the Admiral, his level and the experience left to the next level. Leveling up is vital as it increases the Resource Capacity of your base and every 10 levels you can receive a reward at the event's tab at the bottom. Tapping it reveals the statistics such as how many battles have the Admiral fought, his victories, retreats, and loses, as well as his Exercise (PvP) ranking/ The Resource Bar The Resource Bar displays all of your resources, these resources are needed for both resupplying your ships and building new ships/equipment as well was upgrading them. The following resources from the Left: Oil: Ships consume Oil per turn. Without it, their Evasive abilities are hampered. It's also used for repairs. Ammo: This is to resupply a ship's weaponry, including weaponry loaded on Aircraft, but not the Aircraft themselves. Without ammo, a ship will not be able to fire in battle. Steel: Basic Construction Material, and used for Repairs Bauxite: This are used to build and repair aircraft. Bauxite is only consumed when an aircraft is destroyed via Fighters/AA. Undamaged Aircraft remain in the Carrier for the next battle. Diamonds: A premium resource paid in real money, used to buy services in shop at the lower left corner. Tapping your Resource Bar reveals the Recovery and maximum Capacity of Resources, Maximum Capacity of Resources increases by level from the base 1,000 per resource. While Recovery is capped at 60 per hour for Oil, Ammo, and Steel, while Bauxite recovers at 20 per hour Sortie The staging area for your fleet, here you choose the task, and the battlefield for your fleet. Battle: The Main Game, here you fight your way through several maps each with several battles culminating in a boss fight at the last node (or through another node) in different scenarios against an enemy AI fleet, this will be one of your main sources for getting more ships by getting at least an S-rank in a battle. Take caution as losing a ship here without the Damage Control Item can lead to a permanent loss of the ship. PvP: Here, Admirals battle their fleets against each other for Experience, Losing a ship in a battle here is only a simulation, and is recovered after the battle, it's a good way in leveling up your ships. Expedition: The idle-mode of the game, here you send a fleet the follows the conditions set upon by the map to harvest resources or even items. Historical Battles: As the name implies, these battles are based off on their real life counterparts and is only a single Battle long, this rewards you with a fair amount of resource and a remodeling kit used for upgrading ships, but you may only enter for a minimum of 8 per day (except for events)